


If The Sanders Sides Were Real

by TheAnimationTeller



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller
Summary: Virgil is an only child with an abusive mother and his father left him behind after he turned 6. Logan is Daniel's older brother, their parents are alcoholics and sometimes, abusive. Roman's mother abandoned him and his father shortly after he was born. Patton is an adopted child, by a woman named Ellie. These five different people go to the same high school, they've known each other for a very long time. And perhaps, something magical might happen.





	If The Sanders Sides Were Real

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not make you cry in the upcoming parts.

Roman put this backpack on as his father, Miles, was taking pictures of him. "Dad. Stop, I'm going to be late." Roman says as he looks at his dad. He sighs and smiles, "You only go through high school once Ro-Ro." Roman rolls his eyes, her didn't like it when Miles called him that. "Alright father. I have to go now, Patton is waiting." He smiles at the thought of him and Miles giggles. "Someone has a crush! ~" He teases Roman before he walks out of the house to go to Patton's.

Patton finishes his orange juice and Ellie, his adopted mother, zips his backpack and hands it to him. "Thanks Mom." Patton says as he puts it on and she smiles. "Have a good first day!" He nods, "Love you Mom. I must go now. Virgil, Logan, Daniel, and Roman are waiting." He kisses her cheek as she smiled. "You sounded really happy when you said Rom-" She was cut off by a door closing. Patton steps off his porch and sees Roman. "Hey Roman!" Roman turns his head, smiling. "Hi Patton." They start to walk to Virgil's house. He slams the door, wearing the same dark clothing he's worn all year long. The same jacket, pants, shirts and shoes.

"Hey Virge!" Patton's yells across his yard and a small smile crosses his face. "Hey Patton." Virgil says as he reaches them. "Roman." "Virgil." Roman and Virgil have a ... brother relationship towards each other. They don't like each other, and the probably never will. "How are ya' don't Virge?" Virgil sighs as he finishes, Patton doesn't really know what happens in his family. "I'm doing okay. Where's Logan?" Patton smiles as he says his name. "We were just about to head there after we got you kiddo." Virgil opens his mouth, about to say something about that. "Let's just go."  
Logan shuts the door quietly, while Daniel, (Deceit), stands on the porch. The twins walk to the three, who are standing near the driveway. "Hey kiddos!" Patton smiles and so does Daniel. "Hi Patt." Logan still can't remember how he became friends with these three, but he doesn't dwell on it. "Virgil, are you feeling better?" Virgil trusted Logan the most to tell him what goes on in his family. "Yeah... Let's just... just go to school." Logan gives him a small reassuring smile, so they walk to high school, starting their freshman year....

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways.. that was it... hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought in the comments. Anywho, take care my non-gender-specific-friends.


End file.
